1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is generally related to modifying a material through photoalteration and more particularly, to systems and methods of making sub-surface photoalterations in the material.
2. Background
Pulsed laser beams include bursts or pulses of light, as implied by name, and have been used for photoalteration of materials, both inorganic and organic alike. Typically, a pulsed laser beam is focused onto a desired area of the material to photoalter the material in this area and, in some instances, the associated peripheral area. Examples of photoalteration of the material include, but are not necessarily limited to, chemical and physical alterations, chemical and physical breakdown, disintegration, ablation, vaporization, or the like.
Applying pulsed laser photoalteration near, but not at, the surface of a material (e.g., sub-surface) can be challenging. For example, photoalteration can be utilized to produce an incision in the material. The minimum cutting depth, i.e., the distance of the incision from the surface of the material, associated with current methods of photoalteration is generally based on the type of material and the energy of the laser pulse applied to the material. For incisions that are attempted closer to the surface than the minimum cutting depth for a given material and pulse energy, the photoalteration of the material may generate gases which in turn may rupture the surface of the material. Although decreasing the energy of the laser pulses may minimize or eliminate surface rupture associated with these gases, many other factors minimize or eliminate surface rupture associated with these gases, many other factors affect the photoalteration process and may be considered for optimization. Such factors include pulse width, energy distribution within the pulse, scan pattern, and scan rate, among other factors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for sub-surface photoalteration of a material that optimizes photoalteration for the particular material. It is also desirable to provide a system and method for sub-surface photoalteration of a material that can create thin flaps while minimizing or eliminating surface rupture by gases that may be associated with the photoalteration. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.